This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for the monitoring of disposal processes for money and to an administration system for carrying out the method.
2. Discussion
The invention relates in particular to a method and an administration system for the monitoring of disposal processes for money that is accepted by at least one money acceptance system and is removed from the monetary cycle, wherein inventory data about the disposed money are detected. All types of systems and installations are understood here as money acceptance systems (also described as “cash points”) that accept money (bank notes, coins) from the monetary cycle, such as cash registers or automated teller machines with a deposit function, etc. It is particularly important when disposing of money to monitor the process seamlessly and to ensure that no money is lost.
The normal procedure when disposing of money or of entire money acceptance systems that still contain money is as follows:
The money to be disposed of is removed from the money acceptance system or cash point (cash register, automated teller machine with deposit function) by a valuables transport company and counted manually or with the aid of counting devices. The valuables transport company thus occupies the function of a disposal device for the money. The inventory data identified from the counting are then transmitted to an institution that administers ownership of the money. Said institution is normally a bank, but can also be the accounting department of a department store chain or similar. The inventory data are then compared at this institution with any inventory data determined by the money acceptance system itself through an internal counter to determine whether differences or missing amounts exist. The institution (e.g. bank) then sets about clarifying the differences. These processes are still largely carried out manually. Technical devices or systems would be desirable for automated, in particular fully automated, monitoring and processing of such disposal processes. Under this heading comes automated generation whenever possible of accounting data in particular for credit notes for the amount of the money disposed of.